Dark Zelda
by Darklinkette
Summary: the princess's shadow isn't as evil as the legend of zelda anime series make her out 2 be.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Zelda

Chapter 1

Water. That was the first thing the young girl thought. She could hear water around her. She opened her eyes, seeing a boy clothed in black. welcome. He told her, holding out a hand. Cautiously, she took it, allowing him to pull her up on her feet. She stumbled, not use to walking. He caught her, helping her to walk. Who are you? She asked the strange boy. I am Dark Link, I created you for I was lonely. Your name is Dark Zelda. Dark Zelda made a face of disgust. Laughing, Dark Link helped her sit down by a dead tree. since you don't like that name, how about...Dark? She shook her head, hating that as well. Darla? the girl smiled, nodding. She liked that name. Dark Link, What am I? She looked at her pale skin and dark dress. Your a shadow born from anger and hatred. Your a mirror image of the Princess of Hyrule. Darla looked at him, confused. Hyrule? Princess? I don't understand. Dark Link explained everything to Darla. Telling her about the three goddesses, the Triforce, their master, Ganon, even about the Hero of Time. Darla listened, angered that someone would want to kill Dark Link. Master, I will protect you. I will not allow this Link to harm you. Dark Link patted her head, a smirk on his face. I am not your master, only your brother. A friend. Darla nodded, even though he said he wished to be friends, she knew he was her creator. He did make her after all, but she would follow this Ganon, and do everything he asked, only to please her brother. Dark Link handed her black clothing like his. its called a tunic. he told her turning around. She looked down, seeing that a large shadow was blocking her nakedness, she felt her face grow hot, and she quickly placed the clothing on. Dark, what is this place? she asked him, looking down at the water that surrounded her. we are in a place called the Water Temple. I am here, awaiting for the Hero of Time. Once I slay him, we are free to go above and view the land of Hyrule with our own eyes. Dark turned to her and smiled, handing her a hat. She took the pointed hat and placed it on. For some reason, Darla didn't really think the look was hers, but she gladly wore it. She looked down, not able to see her reflection. She was puzzled, wondering why she could not see herself. we don't have reflections because we are reflections. she heard Dark say, she felt a hand on her head, she looked up at her brother. Do you have any memories that you feel are not yours? he asked her. Darla nodded. I see a small boy that looks sort of like you. Except he has blonde hair, and is wearing a green tunic. He has a small ball of light following him. Dark nodded, walking to a lonely tree in the room. He jumped, landing on a branch. He laid down on the branch. he is my light side, his name is Link. He is the Hero of Time. I have the same memory, except instead of the boy, I see a small girl wearing a dress. She is your light side, the Princess of Hyrule. Darla went to the tree and stared up at her brother. Dark stared down at her. You must be tired, rest up here, and I will teach you everything you need to know. she nodded, grabbing the hand he reached out to her. He pulled her up easily, and allowed her to sit beside him. He held her as she slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

look Darky! Darla laughed, running into the room where her brother forever stayed. Dark looked around smiling at his little sister. what is it, Darla? he asked her looking to where her hand was hiding behind her back. I caught something! See? What is it? she brought her hand out and showed him a glass container. He laughed, patting her head. Its called a bottle. You put things in it for later use. she had a look of awe on her face, looking at the bottle, opening it. They felt a whoosh of air and something came out of the bottle. Dark grabbed Darla, placing her behind him. Sensing danger, she didn't argue, staying behind her big brother with fear filled eyes. The bottle lay on the water covered ground, and a strange looking creature was staring at them. Dark Link...who isss that behind you? Dark knew what the creature was. It was a Poe, one of Ganon's deadly followers. she is not important, what are you doing in a bottle in the water temple? the Poe didn't answer him, going to grab the girl by her raven black hair. Ow! Let me go! she whined, tears stinging her eyes. She pushed the Poe with her hand and a dark light came from her hands, eliminating the surprised Poe. She rubbed the spot the Poe had grabbed her, and Dark looked at her with a surprised look. where did you learn that power? he asked her. Darla looked up at him and shrugged. I don't know. In her memories, she knows how to do it. I guess I do too. Dark nodded, understanding what she meant. well, what else does Zelda know? Darla closed her eyes, thinking through it. well, when she spins, there is this blue diamond that surrounds her. she opened her eyes. Dark told her to try it. Darla did, but instead of a blue diamond, a black diamond surrounded her. amazing, what else? Darla suddenly groaned, falling on her knees in the water, her eyes closed as she held her head. Dark didn't say anything, just watching her carefully. Darla started muttering, Fire...lava. Gorons, mountains. Waiting for him. Hope he is okay. Hyrule...only him...fate. Darla stopped talking, looking up at her brother. Zelda is at a mountain, she's surrounded by fire and lava. Dark nodded, holding his hand out. Darla took it and he helped her up. The Fire Temple. Link is on his way there as well. You might as well pull your harp out. She'll be teaching him the song soon. Darla nodded, pulling a harp made of bones out. It wasn't long before her fingers began to strum a song. When it was finished minutes later, she opened her eyes once more and looked at Dark who had opened his eyes as well. the Bolero of Fire. they both said at the same time. They knew what was coming. After the Fire Temple, Water came next. Dark sighed sadly, running his fingers through his hair. 5 years since they have been trapped. Soon, they would be free from Ganon's grasp. They would be able to live in peace soon. Dark smiled at her. soon sister, we will get to see the stars for once. Darla smiled, happy to be able to see them with her own eyes, instead of by the eyes of the princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Darla! Dark woke his sister up, a look of worry in his eyes. quick! Get in the shadows. He is coming. Darla nodded, going into the shadows even in her half-sleep state. She watched, undetected as Dark stood leaning against the tree, waiting. Soon, a man with dead eyes, and red hair appeared. Dark removed himself from the tree and bowed. Dark Link, the Hero has awakened the Sage of Fire, you must not let him wake the Water Sage. Kill him, or I will send you back to the shadows. the man gave a laugh after slapping her brother, telling him it was a reminder of how strong he was. The laugh terrified Darla, among her fear, she felt anger toward the man who vanished. Dark stood up and scanned the room, before going to the tree. you can come out now, sister. Darla jumped from the shadow and hugged her brother. Are you okay, big brother? she asked him, crying when she saw the red mark on his face. He didn't say anything, just holding her close, stroking her hair. everything will be okay. Do not worry. he told her softly. She continued to wept softly, holding onto him. I...don't...like t...that man. she told him, sniffling. neither do I. he told her. She felt so much angry inside her that she felt her body grow hot, and as it grew hot, she felt her hair moving like a wind was blowing it. She felt her brother hold onto her tightly, whispering in her hair. calm down, Darla. Everything will be okay. he repeated it and slowly she started to calm down. She felt very weak and tired, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her brother's comforting arms. Dark laid her down on the tree branch, brushing her hair back from her face. He watched her sleep, seeing her black tunic was burned. Your even stronger than I realized sister. I've never seen anyone able to have purple flames cover their body. Hell, I never even seen purple flames before. he whispered softly, chuckling a bit.

Darla opened her eyes, sitting up. She stretched, yawing. Darla, did you sleep well? she heard dark's voice ask her. She looked down and smiled at him. yes big brother. Dark nodded, smiling up at her. good, it's time for your sword training. she nodded, jumping down. That was when she noticed that she was not wearing her normal clothing. She looked down at the dress, looking back at her brother. Big brother? What happened to my tunic? Dark pointed at her feet. She looked and saw that her tunic and been burned. What happened? she asked him, looking back up at him. you was angry last night, and your body started to cover in purple flames. That tunic was not fit for your power. So, that dress is made completely of your shadows. It will not burn when you use your power. she nodded, thanking him. He handed her his sword, walking out the door with her following him. They trained, fighting the monsters that lived in the temple under water. After they trained, instead of returning to the room like they always did, Dark lead her deeper into the temple. where are we going, big brother? she asked him curiously. He said nothing, just kept walking until they reached a giant door with a giant lock on it. He walked through the door, not opening it. She did the same, seeing the room that had a big pool of water. this water is not normal water, sister. Dark said before whistling. She watched as the water began to rise until two big snake like water rose, standing before them. Darla, this is Morpha. He is the guardian of this temple. Dark reached a hand out and the snake like creature bent his head, allowing dark to stroke him. The second one appeared in front of Darla, terrified, she hide behind Dark. Dark chuckled, pulling her out. it's okay, he's friendly with us. He is our friend. she slowly, hesitantly, reached her hand out and stroked the creature. The second one wrapped itself around her, and picked her up. She shrieked, terrified, but Dark was soon beside her, smiling. it's alright, don't be afraid. she looked in her brother's ruby eyes and then slowly smiled. She pet the water snake for a few more minutes before it put them both down. She laughed softly, waving at Morpha before walking out. Dark gripped her shoulder and teleported them both to the room. get in the shadows, Darla. he said, leaning against the tree. Knowing better than to argue, she did what she was told. Watching from the shadows, she waited for what danger was coming. Soon, a teenager with blonde hair came through the door, not seeing her brother leaning against the tree. Her eyes widen, she recognize him as the small boy in the memories of the princess's. She watched as her brother fought his light side, she grew worried as the Hero of Time gained the upper hand. She screamed, seeing her brother fall to his knees. She jumped from the shadows, and crouched over her brother, crying. Link! Another shadow! Defeat it! Darla heard a voice say. She wept as she laid across her brother's nearly dead body. Darla... sh heard her brother say. She looked at him, tears falling. He lifted a bloody hand and touched her face. Be strong, my little sister. Your free. Go see the stars, see Hyrule, for the both of us. he coughed up blood, his eyes starting to close. I love you little sister. he told her weakly. She covered his hand with hers. I love you too, big brother. she whispered. He smiled, his eyes closing and he stopped breathing. She let loose a blood curling scream of pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and snarled at the boy in green. He took a step back, seeing who the female shadow looked like. You! You monster! You killed my brother! I swear! On my brother, I will kill you! she turned to weep on her brother's lifeless body, still holding his hand. Link stood there, feeling awkward and sorrow for the female shadow who looked like the one he was searching for. She felt his presence, looking back up she snarled. What are you waiting for murder? The door is open, leave! Begone from this room! she yelled at him, opening the door for the hero. He looked at her, not saying a word. She threw one of her dark energy balls at him, but since her vision was blurred, it just hit the floor by his feet. He left, feeling horrible for his deed.

Link: I'm sorry...Darla Darla: I'll kill you! *grabs a sword and runs after Link.  
Dark Linkette: so sad isn't it? Bet you fan girls didn't realize that Dark Link and Dark Zelda were brothers and sisters? Wonder what will come from your minds now?  
Dark: probably something perverted...*glares*  
Dark Linkette: me included! *laughs* 


End file.
